


The Waiting Game

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Season/Series 06, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red had everything planned out for his life and the blacklist, and Lizzie, except she refuses to be predictable and controlled. Things with Lizzie have never gone according to plan, including falling in love with her. She recently told him he was a father figure to her, but he hopes she will change her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No More Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784482) by [cress26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26). 



> I was inspired by the fic "No More Pain" by cress26 here on the Archive. 
> 
> I was also inspired by the song "Waiting Game" by Banks (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/ygThvnhNdPU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Red had a master plan for his life and the lives of everyone around him. He was playing the long game. He was always probably ten steps ahead of everything and everyone at all times. Except for Lizzie. She couldn’t be predicted or controlled; she threw a wrench into his plans at every step. She recently orchestrated his arrest and unpleasant stint on death row, and then she went behind his back to try to find out his true identity. Lizzie was a force to be reckoned with. He had plans for her, but she refused to allow them to be put into place. He never planned on falling in love with her, but he did. Red wished he could rid himself of the feelings, thoughts and hopes; they made things so much more difficult and complex. Not to mention every moment with Lizzie was a painful reminder of their platonic, paternal relationship. When she supposedly discovered his true identity and said he would still be a father to her, it was like a stab in the heart. It would have been heartwarming and flattering if he weren’t pining for her. Given Lizzie’s track record of being unpredictable, Red hoped that in time, she would change her mind and her feelings. He held onto that hope and mustered up every ounce of his almost superhuman patience, and he waited.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was sitting with Red on a park bench; they were having a visit with Agnes again, and Red treated them to ice cream cones. This was their second visit with her as they tried to re-introduce themselves to her. Liz studied Red in the sunlight, and she felt…different. She watched him chuckle as Agnes got some ice cream on her nose. He took his handkerchief out. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” Red said lovingly. 

Agnes stepped closer and put her hands on his knees as she waited for her nose to be cleaned off. Liz smiled and her heart swelled as Red gently got the ice cream off Agnes’ cute little nose. 

“There…that’s better.” He said softly. 

“Thanks, Daddy.” Agnes said as she took off with her ice cream cone. 

Red chuckled slightly as he sat back; Liz chuckled embarrassedly. 

“Sorry…she’s just a bit confused, understandably.” Liz said. 

“No need to apologize, Lizzie. She vaguely remembers me as a father-like figure…and kids do that sometimes with parent-type figures.” Red said. 

Deep down, however, Red wished he could be a daddy to Agnes. Liz nodded, but she got lost in thought; Red was like a dad to Agnes after Tom was killed and while she was in a coma. 

“Daddy, look. A clover.” Agnes said, running back to Red’s knees. 

“It’s lovely…oh, you want me to have it? Thank you. I’ll put it right here in my pocket, close to my heart.” Red said, accepting the little girl’s gift. 

Liz felt warm and fuzzy inside, and she just didn’t have the heart to correct Agnes. She didn’t say anything, she just observed the cute scene, then Agnes took off again. Liz was staring at Red; she had the urge to kiss him. It came out of nowhere; she just suddenly wanted to grab his jacket and kiss him. 

“…I could talk to her about it, if you like.” Red said, although it would break his heart. 

Red noticed Lizzie was just staring at him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“…Yeah, I’m fine. I haven’t quite decided what to tell her about you. Just leave it for now.” She said. 

Red was dumbfounded; Lizzie was so certain before, when she said he was a grandfather to Agnes. Now she wasn’t going to address Agnes calling him Daddy? He didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he dismissed his thoughts and just nodded. 

“Alright.” He said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That night, Red was home alone in his safe house, getting ready for bed. As he got undressed, he remembered the clover in his vest pocket. He reached in and gently pinched the tiny clover, then he smiled as he looked at it. He put it safely in the drawer of his nightstand. Red finished undressing down to his boxers, then he got into bed and turned the lamp off. He smiled as he reflected about the pleasant visit and how sweet Agnes was. She was just like Lizzie when she was a little girl; he felt old, so he moved on from that thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was in bed, pondering the issue of Agnes calling Red “Daddy”. She kind of wished she could leave it alone, and just let him be her daddy. They would all enjoy that. Liz suddenly felt like she would particularly enjoy it; if Red was Agnes’ ‘daddy’, she could have grabbed him and kissed him like she wanted to. She wondered where that came from, out of the blue, but she supposed it was the heartwarming interaction between him and Agnes. She saw him in a new light. Liz didn’t resist as her mind wandered into a fantasy; she allowed herself to imagine putting her hands on Red’s chest. He’d held her and hugged her many times over the years, so she knew what it would feel like to be in his arms. She didn’t know how it would be to kiss him, but she imagined it would be both soothing and erotic. Liz pictured pressing her lips against Red’s, and having it turn passionate, with his tongue entering her mouth. She sighed aloud and put her hand under the blankets. She lifted up her nightshirt and put her hand on her upper thigh, then she slowly moved it inwards. 

Liz blushed and felt naughty; she’d never fantasized about Red before, other than a vague, fairly innocent dream a long time ago. She always pushed away those feelings until they finally went into hiding. Now they were back in full force, and she was going to allow herself to feel them. She opened her legs and gently, slowly pressed in circles on her clit as she tried fantasizing about Red. She imagined him kissing her neck and touching her between her legs. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure. Red was working very well for her; better than any other fantasy, in fact. Liz moved her fingers faster and she breathed heavier, now picturing Red on top of her, entering her. 

“Oh… _Red_ …” Liz moaned breathily. 

She slid two fingers inside herself as she imagined feeling Red thrusting into her. She continued thrusting her fingers while nudging against her clit. Liz whimpered intensely as she vividly fantasized about Red’s cock filling her up. Her fingers were slipping in and out because of how wet she was. 

“Mm…Red…” Liz whimpered quietly, then she tensed up and moaned as she orgasmed. 

She rode the waves of pleasure, then she gradually relaxed and sighed. Liz withdrew her fingers from herself and used a tissue to wipe them; thinking about Red made her soaking wet. She felt her cheeks become warm again in shame. She just masturbated to thoughts of the man who was supposed to be her father figure and Agnes’ grandfather figure. Agnes wasn’t the only one who was confused. Maybe she got it all wrong; maybe she never should have defined their relationship this way. Her feelings for Red were clearly more than platonic. She would have to do some serious thinking. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Red was at the black site, briefing the task force on an aspiring crime lord. As he talked, he mostly paid attention to Lizzie as usual, and he noticed she was also watching him raptly. He had her full attention, and her eyes furtively went down over his body and back up. Did she like this particular suit more than his other ones? He didn’t quite allow himself to think it was because she was checking him out.

“He’s easy prey…a sitting duck. I almost feel sorry for him.” Red said of his would-be rival, then he chuckled. 

“Alright. Let’s go get him.” Cooper said. 

Liz snapped out of her daze and sprang into action. Red gently grasped her arm and his touch felt electric. She looked into his eyes in surprise. 

“You need to sit this one out, Lizzie. It’s too dangerous.” Red said. 

“What? I can handle it.” Liz said. 

Liz felt excited as Red stepped very close in front of her. 

“You just re-entered Agnes’ life, Elizabeth. You need to be cautious so that nothing happens to you. You don’t want to cause any more upheaval for her.” Red explained. 

“…Well, same goes for _you_ , then. She loves you, and it would be traumatic if anything happened to you.” Liz said. 

“I’m also sitting this one out.” He said gently. 

“Oh. Okay. Can we at least keep watch or something?” She said. 

“Yes, we can watch. Watching can be just as satisfying.” He said. 

Liz thought she picked up on a sexual innuendo, and she wondered if Red was flirting with her. 

“We don’t have to be the ones to take the bastard down.” He said. 

Liz blushed as she realized Red hadn’t been flirting with her. Red noticed Lizzie’s cheeks were turning pink and he realized she must have taken what he said as some sort of comment on voyeurism. He wondered if she was turned on by it, then he perished the thought. 

“Uh, right. Yeah.” Liz agreed embarrassedly. 

“Shall we do it in the car, or…on screen?” Red said, this time purposefully using innuendos. 

“Um…I dunno.” She said, flustered. 

Red had to prevent himself from smirking amusedly; what was going on with Lizzie? She was shy and flustered. 

“Let’s do it in the car.” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz said, avoiding eye contact. 

Red was once again amused by Lizzie’s reaction; he walked with her to the elevator. 

“We’ll have to keep a safe distance, though.” He said, now more seriously. 

“Of course. I just want to be involved in the mission.” She said. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

Liz gave him a sidelong glance. Red was having a strong effect on her; she felt like she had the biggest crush on him now. She also felt guilty and embarrassed for fantasizing about him last night. She felt dirty, even. There was nothing dirty about it, except she’d said he was a dad to her. They went to a task force SUV and got in, then she followed Ressler and Aram in their vehicle. A few other FBI vehicles followed them, too. They all had bulletproof black-tinted windows, which reassured Red that Lizzie would be fairly safe. She was stubborn, and she always wanted to be in on the action. This was a good compromise. 

They trailed a good distance behind Ressler and Aram as they arrived at the destination. Liz slowly drove forward and then stopped. She could see the meeting spot of the rookie crime lord. Red leaned forward from the backseat. 

“He’s stupid for meeting out in the open like this.” Red said. 

Liz got an excited shiver up her spine from Red’s voice right behind her ear. She didn’t say anything because she was distracted by her feelings. She also breathed in Red’s lovely aftershave, which was intoxicating all of a sudden. 

“I mean, the guy’s a moron. I can’t believe he lasted even two years in this business.” Red said. 

“Yeah…” Liz said softly, still preoccupied with her feelings for Red. 

Liz brought her attention back to the situation at hand when she spotted their target. He was dressed in faded torn jeans and a hoodie. 

“Look at him. How does he expect to be treated with respect when he dresses like a stoner who’s still in high school?” Red said. 

Liz chuckled. 

“Red, we’re not here to criticize the guy’s fashion.” She said amusedly. 

“Dress for success, Lizzie. He should at least look the part.” He said disapprovingly. 

Liz smirked and then she furrowed her brow as their target went indoors. 

“Looks like he’s not meeting out in the open after all.” Liz said worriedly. 

“No, I may have underestimated the little bastard.” Red said bitterly. 

“What’s behind that building?” She asked. 

“A park.” He said. 

Liz realized the target either waited outside just as a signal, or he was going to meet there and spotted their vehicles and changed his mind. He could go out back to the park, and he’d know law enforcement would be hesitant to swarm a park with kids and families in it, due to the risk to civilians. She grabbed her gun and cocked it, then she got out. 

“Lizzie!” Red said, then he got out of the vehicle, too. 

Liz ignored him as she ran around the outside of the building, along the tree-line and out back to the park. She hid her gun and slowed down as she went into the park. She saw the target and he was still alone. There were a few families around. She loitered near one of the families momentarily, to pretend she was with them, because the target glanced at her. He must have believed it, because he remained there and checked his cell phone. Liz snuck up behind him and pressed the muzzle of her gun into the base of his skull. He froze, but she could tell he was considering his options. 

“Come with me, or I blow your brains out.” Liz said intensely. 

“…You wouldn’t do that in front of kids.” The man said optimistically.

“Kids are very resilient.” She said convincingly. 

The man decided to slowly move and let her guide him back into the building. Red was worried about Lizzie, but he couldn’t risk being seen working with the FBI, so he was stuck waiting in the vehicle. He cursed under his breath and waited anxiously. He then breathed a little easier as he saw Lizzie, Ressler and Aram escorting the target out the front of the building in handcuffs. Red saved his admonishment until later that day, when he was alone with Lizzie at her apartment. They were sitting on the sofa together, having a bit of scotch. 

“Lizzie…” Red began. 

“Oh, I guess it’s time for my scolding.” Liz said. 

Red smirked, although without humour. 

“It’s just…you can be so impulsive. It was extremely dangerous. You didn’t have time to plan anything.” He said. 

“It was fine. I knew he was going to the park, and why he was going there. I knew I could do it.” She said. 

Red sighed and nodded. 

“Alright. But…Agnes wouldn’t be the only one traumatized if something happened to you. I would be…devastated…” Red admitted. 

Liz gazed into Red’s eyes, which held such emotion and sincerity, it was staggering. 

“…I know. I would also be devastated if something happened to _you_ , Red.” Liz said softly. 

Red’s heart swelled. 

“Well, let’s try not to get ourselves killed then, shall we?” He said, lightening the mood. 

Liz chuckled and nodded. 

“Okay.” She said, smirking. 

They spent several moments just looking at each other. Liz was feeling that urge again, the urge to kiss Red, not to mention the urge to go much further than that. She recalled her fantasy and how incredibly aroused she got from it. Red did things to her she didn’t even know how to describe. She’d always denied it, but apparently, she recently lost the ability to deny it. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted him romantically, sexually…badly. 

Liz put her glass down on the coffee table and moved closer to Red; he put his glass on the end table as she snuggled up to him. Red was very surprised as Lizzie rested against him, but he was extremely happy. He put his arm around her, and he lightly touched his lips to her hair. He smelled her lovely shampoo, and he smiled gently. He kissed her on the head. Lizzie responded by nuzzling into him. Red’s phone went off, startling both of them out of their pleasant daze. He shifted and took it out of his pocket. It was Dembe. 

“Dembe, now is not a good time.” Red said, with Lizzie still against him. 

Liz watched Red and she could hear Dembe’s voice but she couldn’t quite hear what he was saying. Red sighed quietly. 

“Alright, I’ll deal with it. I’ll be there shortly.” Red said, then he hung up. 

This was the worst possible timing; Lizzie seemed open to exploring their feelings for each other. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Dembe needs my help with something and I can’t refuse him. I owe him far too much.” Red said disappointedly. 

“Okay…” Liz said, also disappointedly.

Liz was reluctant to pull away from Red, so before she did, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He gave her a brief, almost puzzled smile, then she moved to let him get up from the sofa. 

“Talk to you later, Lizzie.” Red said, then he left. 

Liz sighed and laid down on the sofa where Red had been. She felt his warmth and smelled his alluring, sexy scented products. She had a nap there. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was nighttime, so Red went back to his safe house instead of going to Lizzie’s apartment. He missed her already, and he sorely wished he could have stayed. He had a feeling she was starting to change her mind about him for some reason. He decided to call her. After a few rings, she answered. 

“Red?” She said softly. 

“Hello, Lizzie. I hope I didn’t wake you.” He said. 

“No, I just got out of the bath.” She said. 

“Oh…” He said, intrigued. 

“…You’re not interrupting anything. Well, I haven’t put my jammies on yet, but if you don’t mind talking to me while I’m naked, then we’re good.” She said wryly and chuckled. 

Red started to become hard as he pictured Lizzie naked. He forced a chuckle. 

“I don’t mind at all.” Red said, a little too flirtatiously. 

Lizzie was quiet for a moment and he felt like he put his foot in it. 

“Good. Are you naked too?” She asked. 

Red couldn’t believe she just asked that. 

“Uh, no…I’m in my undershirt and boxers, actually.” He said. 

“Oh. Well, that’s closer to naked than you usually get. We’re almost even. Anyway, what’s up?” She said. 

“I just…wanted to say hi and see how you’re doing.” He said. 

Liz paused and smiled as she got comfy on her bed. 

“That’s sweet.” Liz said softly. 

Red was once again pleasantly surprised by Lizzie’s tone. 

“Is it?” Red asked. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

Red then heard Lizzie quietly giggle into the phone, and he relished the sound. 

“You haven’t answered the question. How are you doing?” Red said quietly. 

“I’m okay…” Liz said vaguely. 

“That’s not very convincing.” He said. 

She giggled again. 

“Well, I’m just feeling a bit lonely.” She admitted. 

“Hm. I could come over, if you like…” He offered. 

The silence on the line was excruciating to Red. 

“Would you?” Liz asked. 

“Of course. Do you want me to?” Red said. 

“Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Red.” She said. 

“Okay…do you want me to come over now? I’ll be there shortly.” He said. 

“Yeah. I’ll get my jammies on.” She said. 

Red was kind of hoping she’d stay naked, but unfortunately she wasn’t going to. 

“Alright. See you soon.” He said.

“Okay.” She said, then they hung up. 

Red felt nervous as he left for Lizzie’s place; he wondered what her intentions were. He didn’t want to read too much into this and get hurt. He also didn’t want to mess up their relationship by misinterpreting the situation. He would go over there and just act normally; he’d wait and see how Lizzie behaved. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Red arrived at Lizzie’s door and he knocked; she opened the door wearing a nightie. His mouth dropped open very slightly, but he supposed these were the ‘jammies’ she referred to on the phone; no big deal…

“Come in.” Liz said, then she stepped aside. 

Red went in and Lizzie closed and locked the door, then she walked towards her kitchen. He briefly surveyed her bare back and the way the little satin nightie swayed on her butt as she walked. 

“Can I get you anything?” She asked. 

“Uh…no, thank you.” He said, preoccupied. 

Liz turned back, nodded and smiled at Red, then she walked over to the sofa and sat down; he hesitated for a moment, then he joined her. 

“So…” Red said, then he cleared his throat. 

“Yeah?” Liz said, smirking; Red seemed uncharacteristically nervous. 

Red was feeling hot under the collar; he avoided looking down at Lizzie’s bare skin, which she was showing a lot of. He tried very hard to focus on her face. 

“You said you were lonely. I’m glad I could come over and keep you company.” Red said. 

“I’m glad, too.” Liz said softly. 

Liz wanted to pick up where they left off earlier, so she moved closer to Red and snuggled against him. She sighed contentedly and relaxed as he put his arm around her. 

“How did it go with Dembe?” Liz asked. 

“Fine, thank you. How was the rest of your day?” Red said. 

“Good, thanks. I napped after you left, then I did a few chores and had a nice relaxing bath.” She said. 

“I’m glad…” He said. 

Red was wondering if Lizzie was sending him signals, talking about her bath, how she was naked while talking on the phone, and snuggling up to him wearing a scant nightie. Would she do all that with her dad? Hardly. And yet, he was reluctant to pick up on these signals because he could be misinterpreting them. Their relationship was delicate and complex, and he had too much to lose if he made a risky move. Liz was comfortable with Red, yet her heart was pounding. She felt like she was being so obvious about her new crush, she was practically throwing herself at him. He seemed oblivious, or even worse, uninterested. She was pretty sure it was obliviousness; the look on his face when he saw her in the nightie was one of interest, to say the least. Red subtly sniffed Lizzie’s hair and he noticed it was a different shampoo; she smelled like ginger snap cookies. 

“Lizzie, you smell edible…like ginger snaps.” Red said. 

She giggled delightedly. 

“Thanks. You guessed right. It’s a ginger snap scented shampoo. And my body lotion…is the same…” Liz said, putting her wrist to Red’s nose. 

“Mmm.” He rumbled; he couldn’t help it. 

Liz blushed lightly and felt aroused by his response; he turned and looked into her eyes. She lowered her wrist and put her hand on his thigh. 

“I can never resist ginger snaps…” Red said flirtatiously. 

“Oh…” Liz said softly. 

“…That’s a gorgeous color on you, by the way…the nightie…” He said suavely as he finally allowed himself to look downwards. 

“Thank you.” She said in a coy manner. 

Red was testing the waters to try and find out if Lizzie was hinting at changing their relationship. She seemed very receptive. 

“It’s not fair, though. I don’t get to see you in your jammies.” Liz said, smirking. 

“I don’t wear ‘jammies’, Lizzie. I just wear boxers…” Red said. 

“Oh…what color are they?” She said, pushing the boundaries. 

“Tonight, they’re navy blue…silk…” He said. 

“Mm.” She responded dreamily as she pictured seeing and feeling them. 

_Very receptive indeed_ , Red thought. Was Lizzie ready to acknowledge her non-platonic, non-paternal feelings? It would likely be soon. She bit her lip and gave him a coy look for a moment, then she rested her cheek against his shoulder, cuddling with him again. Red was patient as always; he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her resting against him. He revelled in her sweet ginger snap scent. Liz’s heart was pounding again; should she make a move? Was Red going to make the first move? Would it ruin their relationship? She was still trying to decide what to do. 

“I kept the clover.” Red said. 

“Hm?” Liz responded. 

“The clover Agnes gave me yesterday. It’s in my nightstand.” He said. 

Liz lifted her head and gazed into Red’s eyes. That was the deciding moment. He was such a sweet man. Liz nervously touched Red’s cheek and leaned in, pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. As gentle as Lizzie’s kiss was, it lingered and felt passionate; definitely not a quick peck that she would give her dad. His waiting was over. Red pressed forward and slowly, passionately kissed Lizzie. He heard the quietest, sweetest humming sound from her, then she rested her hand on his chest. After several moments of kissing, they pulled back and looked at each other. 

“I take it all back…” Liz said quietly. 

Red sincerely hoped she didn’t mean the kissing. He studied her expectantly. 

“You’re not a dad to me, Red. You’re a man I love very much…but not like a dad. I have strong feelings for you. I _want_ you.” Liz admitted. 

Red felt like his dreams just came true; he didn’t know what to say. Lizzie studied his face, then she began kissing him again, this time more erotically. She timidly touched her tongue to his lips, so he opened his mouth. They deepened the kiss, and Lizzie whimpered softly. She grasped his jacket collar and straddled his lap, but she didn’t lower herself onto him yet. Red wanted to just rip their clothes off and fuck her like crazy, but he managed to maintain his composure. 

“Do you want me, too?” Liz asked hopefully. 

“More than anything.” Red confessed. 

Liz firmly, heatedly kissed Red again, and she straddled him more widely, lowering herself onto his lap. She moved her hips forward and pressed against the hard bulge in his trousers. 

“Mm…” She mewled softly. 

“Ohh Lizzie…” He said breathily.

Red couldn’t believe Lizzie was on his lap, dry humping him. He ran his hands up her thighs to her butt, and he discovered she wasn’t wearing panties. He bucked his hips to firmly press against her through his clothes, and she whimpered in pleasure. 

“Red…you drive me crazy.” Liz said almost helplessly. 

“Let me make it better. I’ll satisfy you.” Red said lustfully. 

“Yes!” She breathed. 

Liz got off Red’s lap and urgently pulled him by the hand, so he followed her into her bedroom. She grabbed his jacket and pushed it over his shoulders; he took it off and worked on undoing his shirt as they resumed kissing. She undid his belt and then she paused to take off her nightie. Liz breathed rapidly and her cheeks flushed as she bared herself to Red. He looked at her naked body with overwhelming adoration and lust. They were drawn together again and continued kissing; Liz felt Red pull her against him and his warm hands rubbed her back. She moaned into the kiss and then she became desperate to feel him between her legs, so she stopped kissing him and got on the bed. She reclined back and waited. 

Red had never gotten undressed so quickly. He saw Lizzie’s eyes light up with lust and her mouth dropped slightly as she surveyed his body, including his erection. 

“Come here. I need you.” Liz said intensely as she opened her legs. 

She was quivering all over with excitement as he got on the bed and positioned himself overtop of her. She blushed as they looked at each other, and she felt him lower onto her. His very warm, smooth erection pressed against her sensitive folds as he settled between her thighs. Liz closed her eyes and moaned in bliss; she ran her hands up his back and she knew his scars were from the fire, when he rescued her. His devotion to her was intoxicating. She arched up against him and held his back as they rubbed together. Red caressed the side of Lizzie’s head and he kissed her as she ground her hips against him. He was so thrilled, he didn’t know how he was managing to last. 

“Please, Red. Fuck me.” Liz said breathily as she lightly clawed the top of his butt cheeks. 

Liz felt Red lift up and guide his tip to rub her inner lips. He slipped between them to her opening and they both breathed heavier as he nudged into her. 

“Mmm… _yes_ …” Liz purred as Red entered her. 

She’d never craved anyone so badly before. She arched her back and mewled as he slid deeper inside her. Red moaned breathily as he was surrounded by Lizzie’s very wet, warm, silky walls. 

“Lizzie.” Red breathed, like a prayer. 

He kissed her luscious lips, then he nuzzled her cheek and began gently thrusting. He felt her rub his back and writhe slightly in pleasure; her inner thighs trembled against his sides. Red was in ecstasy as he glided in and out of Lizzie; she clearly was, too. She was breathing heavily, mewling and trembling. He pressed his lower body down and thrust into her at an upward angle; he gave her shallow thrusts, and she became more vocal. 

“Oh god!” Liz mewled. 

Her thighs trembled involuntarily with the intense pleasure as Red rubbed her g-spot with the head of his cock. She grasped his shoulders tightly and began enthusiastically moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Red took the hint and went faster, driving into Lizzie’s tight wetness. She was breathless and whimpering already. He wasn’t going to last much longer either. They were so incredibly aroused and so desperate for release, they were frantic. Red moaned as he quickened the pace; Lizzie was tensing up and tightly pumping his cock. 

“…Baby…I’m going to come…” Red said. 

Lizzie whimpered intensely and put her hands on his lower back; she pulled him firmly with each thrust. 

“Come in me.” Liz said breathlessly. 

Liz heard Red’s heavy breathing in her ear, and she felt him fucking her harder. His cock was causing the most exquisite friction against her g-spot. She closed her eyes tightly and saw stars as she felt a powerful orgasm overtake her. She cried out loudly and felt herself clamping down on him. Red felt Lizzie squeeze him so tightly, he couldn’t thrust any deeper; she pumped his cock as he nudged her walls a few times.

“Ohh fuck…” Red groaned breathily as he started coming. 

Red spurted into Lizzie, over and over again as the intense pleasure overwhelmed him. Liz was thrilled beyond belief; Red just came inside her. She felt him throb against her walls, then she felt the slippery, thickly lubricated sensation as he moved again. She moaned and held his lower back to keep him inside. She squirmed and moved her hips to feel his semen. He slipped against her walls and she was so gratified, she reached another orgasm. Red watched adoringly as Lizzie mewled quietly and writhed with her second climax. 

“Mmm.” Liz moaned as her pleasure lingered. 

She began smiling uncontrollably. Red kissed her face and her lips, then they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Did we really just do that?” Red asked, smirking. 

Liz laughed happily. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Hm. Okay, good.” He said humorously. 

Red kissed Lizzie again for several moments, then he gently withdrew from her. He slumped down beside her in complete satisfaction. Lizzie pulled the blankets up over them and giggled excitedly as she snuggled against him. 

“Stay here with me tonight.” Liz said. 

“Of course, baby.” Red said earnestly. 

Liz relaxed and rested her cheek on Red’s shoulder. They were both peacefully quiet and at ease as they cuddled. They eventually dozed off. 

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut, fluff and love fest! Thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I appreciate it. I'll come up with a new story soon. :)

Red woke up early in the morning and he slowly became aware that he was in Lizzie’s bed. He moved closer and breathed in her delectable ginger snap scent from her warm skin. He kissed her shoulder and nuzzled into her hair. She hummed softly as she woke up. Red kissed into her hair, then he kissed her neck. Liz began smiling; what an amazing way to wake up. She felt him trace her breasts with his fingers. His warm hand gently rested on her chest, then it went down between her breasts, along her tummy and downwards. She opened her legs as an invitation, so he continued; he cupped her sensitive flesh and lightly pressed to stimulate her clit.

“Mmm Red…” Liz purred. 

“Good morning, baby.” Red said quietly. 

“Good morning!” She said giddily. 

Liz felt Red move closer and his silky smooth erection rubbed against her hip; she felt herself become very wet. He continued massaging her intimate flesh, until her clit was hard and she writhed longingly. He delicately tickled her opening with his fingertip and she coated it with her wetness. 

“Do you want to make love, sweetheart?” Red said adoringly. 

“Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

Red got on top of Lizzie and he was cradled between her thighs. He kissed her softly, then he nudged her opening and the head of his cock slipped inside. 

“Ohh, Raymond…” Liz purred. 

Red was pleasantly surprised; she’d never called him that before. He smiled gently and kissed her again. Lizzie whimpered sweetly as she tried to push herself down onto him. He took the hint and slid deeper into her. She was very wet and relaxed, so her body eagerly welcomed him, then he was all the way in. 

“Mm…you feel so good, Lizzie.” Red rumbled. 

Liz moaned. 

“You too.” She said softly. 

Liz rubbed Red’s back, shoulders and biceps as he began thrusting. They breathed heavier and she wrapped her legs around him. Red felt Lizzie moving her hips, eagerly meeting his thrusts, and she was becoming more slippery. He adjusted his angle so the head of his cock would rub her g-spot as he went in. Lizzie mewled and trembled; Red put his lips to her ear. 

“You like that?” Red asked seductively. 

“ _Yes_.” Liz moaned quietly. 

Liz was in complete ecstasy; even Tom never made her feel like this. She grasped Red’s shoulders and arched her back, rocking her hips faster to quicken the pace. He thrust faster and she felt continuous stimulation of her g-spot. 

“Oh my god…Red…” Liz breathed. 

Red was thrilled. He kept up the fast pace, and they were both climbing to the peak of pleasure. Lizzie was whimpering quietly and panting; she was tightening around him, with her silky walls starting to deliciously tug at him. He moaned softly and nuzzled into her hair. They both breathed heavily and their movements became urgent. Liz firmly held Red with her hands and legs so that he wouldn’t pull out. She whimpered intensely as she began orgasming; she clamped down on Red with the waves of pleasure. Red immediately followed Lizzie; he exhaled in relief as he gushed heavily into her. They stayed still while their bodies pulsated together. Red could feel Lizzie’s walls undulating on his cock and he throbbed inside her. They gradually relaxed and caught their breath. He lifted up to look at her, and they both smiled; he kissed her lovingly. 

“Wow. That was amazing.” Liz said in awe.

Red chuckled quietly. 

“It was. I love you, baby.” Red said softly. 

Liz smiled broadly. 

“I love you too!” She said happily. 

They stayed in this position for some time, snuggling and enjoying the intimacy, then they got up and had breakfast. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz and Red arrived at the black site together later that day, and she felt like everyone would be able to tell what they’d done. She told herself that was silly, but then Aram approached her. 

“You and Reddington seem different. Did something happen?” Aram said. 

Liz was mortified at first, but then she just laughed. 

“We’re just…becoming closer lately.” Liz said vaguely. 

“This is none of my business, but…it almost seems like…never mind.” He said. 

“What?” She asked, puzzled. 

“No, it’s nothing.” He said. 

“Aram. What were you going to say?” She said. 

“Well…if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you two hooked up or something.” He said uncomfortably. 

Aram went to take a sip from his water bottle.

“We did.” Liz said. 

Aram almost choked on his water; he spat it out and spluttered, then he coughed to clear his throat. Ressler, Cooper and Red all looked over in concern. He waved dismissively at them, then he leaned closer to Liz. 

“Did I hear that right? I did. Didn’t I?” Aram said. 

“Yes. Reddington and I aren’t actually related…he had the DNA results falsified.” Liz said; she omitted the part about Red _not_ being Raymond Reddington. 

“What? Really? Sorry, this is just…a shock.” He said. 

“I know.” She said sympathetically. 

“So now you’re…in an intimate relationship with him?” He asked. 

“Yep.” She said. 

“Wow, okay. Well that explains the whole post-hookup vibe from the two of you.” He said. 

Liz laughed and nodded, then Ressler started the debriefing about what happened on their latest mission, so she and Aram re-joined the others. 

“As you know, Liz was instrumental in apprehending the target. He’s been charged with about a hundred and twenty different things. I’m glad he’s off the street. Reddington, let us know when you have another name for us.” Ressler said. 

“Will do, Donald.” Red said. 

Ressler was still slightly annoyed with Reddington’s overfamiliarity, but by now, it was almost a joke between them. He smirked and then Liz approached him. 

“Don, I just told Aram this…well, sort of…” Liz said. 

Ressler gave her a puzzled look, then she took a breath and continued. 

“Red and I…are…um, we…became intimate.” She said nervously. 

“I _thought_ something was different today.” He said. 

Liz blushed; her colleagues were way too perceptive. 

“Yeah…well anyway, I told Aram, but I just said that Red and I aren’t related; the DNA results were falsified. I didn’t tell him he’s not really Raymond Reddington. Can we keep that between us? I don’t want anything to happen to Red or the task force.” Liz said. 

“Of course. Don’t worry.” Ressler said. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

Ressler nodded and then Liz went over to Cooper. 

“Sir, I need to disclose something about Reddington and I.” Liz said. 

“You’re not related and you’re in a romantic relationship.” Cooper surmised. 

Liz was in shock. 

“How did you know?!” She asked. 

“I can see the way you look at him, and I assumed that you wouldn’t look at him like that if he were actually your father.” He explained. 

“Wow. I guess it _is_ kind of obvious.” She said, smiling. 

“Kind of.” He said, smirking. 

Liz chuckled. 

“We won’t get in trouble, will we?” Liz asked worriedly. 

“No, Elizabeth. There’s nothing in the task force mandate, the law, or Reddington’s immunity deal that prohibits it. You deserve happiness, and I hope you find it with him.” Cooper said. 

Liz’s heart swelled; that was the best response she could’ve gotten. 

“Thank you.” She said earnestly. 

Cooper nodded. 

Liz approached Red and hooked her arm around his. 

“I disclosed our relationship. We’re free to be together and partake in lots of public displays of affection.” Liz said happily. 

“Oh, really? Wonderful.” Red said amusedly. 

Liz giggled and they got in the elevator together. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red was happy to be at Lizzie’s apartment after the debriefing. They had supper together and they were sitting on the sofa, sipping tea. 

“I texted to set up another visit with Agnes tomorrow. Do you want to be there?” Liz said. 

“I’d love to, Lizzie. I’ll be there.” Red said. 

Liz smiled and gazed at Red; he loved her and Agnes very much, and it was so sweet. 

“You’re such a sweet man.” She said. 

“Oh. Thank you.” He said in surprise; crime lords aren’t usually complimented in such a fashion. 

Liz giggled and sipped her tea. 

“Um…” Liz began. 

Red studied her expectantly as she hesitated for several moments.

“Yes?” Red probed gently. 

Lizzie was avoiding eye contact, so he was intrigued and a little concerned. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. 

“What on earth for?” He asked, astonished. 

She finally made eye contact. 

“I was kind of in denial about my true my feelings for you, and I wanted you to be my dad. I thought my love for you was like it would be for my father…but it’s clearly _not_.” Liz said wryly. 

“I should hope not.” Red said humorously, easing the tension. 

Liz giggled into her teacup. 

“But seriously, Red. I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner. You seemed to realize it before I did, and you wanted to be with me, and…I was clueless.” She said. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it. I would have kept on loving you no matter what. If you had continued to need me as a father figure, I would have been that for you, and loved you that way.” He said adoringly. 

Liz felt emotional from Red’s sweet devotion. She put her cup down on the coffee table and then gently took his cup from him. She put it down and then moved closer. 

“I love you no matter what, too.” Liz said earnestly, then she kissed him. 

Red tried to reply, but Lizzie kept kissing him repeatedly. He gave up and smiled against her lips, then he returned her kisses. 

“Mm you’re so _kissable_.” Liz said breathily. 

“Thank—mmm.” Red said, then they were kissing passionately. 

Liz moved her hand along Red’s inner thigh, then she gently cupped the bulge in his trousers. He made a lustful throaty sound, and she could feel he was very hard. She reached for his belt and they stopped kissing so she could undo it. She impatiently worked to untuck his shirt and undo his trousers; Red smirked amusedly and took over from her. 

“I’ll get it.” Red said soothingly. 

Liz blushed lightly at her obvious urgency, but Red didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy how badly she was craving him. Red was indeed enjoying it; Lizzie had denied the chemistry between them for so long, and now she couldn’t get enough of him. It was fantastic. Lizzie excitedly grasped his erection, bent down and took it into her mouth. 

“ _Oh_ …” Red said in surprise. 

He closed his eyes in pleasure as Lizzie slowly went up and down; she made a slight whimpering sound in her excitement, which drove him crazy. Liz was thrilled to be pleasuring Red this way. She tightened her lips and went a little faster. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red sighed in pleasure. 

Liz felt herself becoming wet and extremely aroused. She moaned quietly, causing vibrations for Red, then she sucked him. He breathed heavier and squirmed slightly. She felt him very gently nudge into her mouth while his fingers went into her hair; he caressed the back of her head as she bobbed up and down. Red swore under his breath as Lizzie gave him tight, quick movements. He felt her tongue rub his tip, then she sucked him again. 

“Baby, I’m not going to last…” Red said intensely; he wasn’t sure if Lizzie wanted to do something else or not. 

Lizzie gave him a very sexual moan in response, and she increased her efforts. She moved faster and focused her tight lips around and just past the head of his cock. Several moments later, he moaned breathily as the intense pleasure washed over him. Liz was ecstatic as she tasted Red’s semen; he kept spurting into her mouth, so she kept swallowing. She was immensely gratified and turned on. She swallowed every last drop of his semen, then he relaxed and sighed. Liz gently released him and rose up. 

“Oh my god, you’re so sexy.” Liz said breathily. 

Red was flattered; he could tell Lizzie was desperately horny, so he coaxed her into laying back on the sofa. 

“Let me taste you.” Red said lustfully. 

Liz eagerly pulled her skinny jeans and panties down, then Red took them off for her. She opened her legs wide, resting one on the back of the sofa. She sighed shakily as she felt Red’s mouth on her sensitive flesh, which was aching to be stimulated. Liz was so aroused, she felt like this would only last about five seconds. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s moaning and writhing; she ground her hips very gently against his mouth as he rubbed her clit with his tongue. She was trembling all over, so he held her hips to steady her. 

“Mm! Red!” Liz whimpered. 

Red’s tongue quickly went over her clit and a few moments later, she tensed up and mewled as she orgasmed. Red was pleasantly surprised by how aroused Lizzie was, and how much satisfaction she got from him. Red rose up and looked adoringly at Lizzie as she recovered. He gave her a minute to calm down, then he went down on her again. 

“Ohh _Raymond_. Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

“Mmm.” Red rumbled as he continued pleasuring her. 

Red felt Lizzie’s thighs shakily close, then she whimpered intensely as she had another orgasm. She became too sensitive, so he released her from his grasp. 

“Did you enjoy that, baby?” Red asked, smirking. 

“Yes!” Liz breathed, then she giggled. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, Liz and Red were sitting on the same bench as the other day, and Agnes was picking more clover. 

“She’s adorable.” Red said lovingly as he watched her. 

Liz smiled brightly. 

“Yeah, she’s a sweetie.” She said proudly. 

Liz looked over at Red and studied him as he smiled gently. He looked at her, so she leaned in and put her hand on his cheek. She caressed his cheek and then kissed him firmly and lovingly. They got lost in their kissing for several long moments, then they pulled away. Agnes was in front of their bench. 

“That was a big kiss!” Agnes said.

Liz and Red laughed. 

“Yes, it was, because Mommy loves Daddy very much.” Liz said. 

Red’s heart soared with happiness; he would be with Lizzie, and be Agnes’ daddy. It almost brought a tear to his eye. 

Agnes giggled. 

“I love you, _too_!” Agnes said, with outstretched arms. 

Red picked her up and sat her on his lap so she could hug him. She kissed him on the cheek, then she brandished the clover she’d collected. 

“This time I got _five_ for you, Daddy.” Agnes said, pointing to each one. 

Red was in a pleasant state of shock at this turn of events. It was the happiest he’d been in literally decades. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. How about you put them in my pocket for me?” Red said. 

Liz grinned as she watched Agnes place the clover in Red’s vest pocket like a pocket square. It looked absurd, but cute. 

“That’s lovely. And Agnes, Daddy loves you, too.” Red said, then he kissed her on the head. 

“I know.” She said, then she got down from his lap. 

Agnes waited at Liz’s knees with puckered lips, waiting, so Liz leaned over and kissed her. 

“I love you, Mommy.” Agnes said. 

“Love you too, baby girl.” Liz said, then Agnes went to find bugs on a tree trunk. 

Liz looked at Red with complete adoration, and she grasped his hand. 

“We’re a family, Red.” Liz said softly. 

Red nodded. 

“We are.” He said happily. 

**The End**


End file.
